Eli McConnell
Name: Elias “Eli” Topher McConnell Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 9th School: P.J. Gilroy Academy Homeroom: Mr. Hallam's Homeroom Hobbies & Interests: Photography, Fencing, Piano Appearance: Standing a decent height of 6’0” and possessing a rather lean and well-kept figure from years of fencing he is a decently built teenager for only being 15-years-old. He's quite an attractive young man; his eyes are deep hazel in color with hints of green visible within the darker shade of brown. Hair is naturally auburn and color, and unlike many in Gilroy suddenly wanting to dye their hair in these radical colors in order to gain attention from not only friends, but also it seemed the staff as well. Hair is usually kept short, though enough that he is able to gel it up into spikes, namely only when the staff of the Academy is being rather unobservant, if not it’s simply kept down and brushed back. At one point, namely for about an hour while he was in his Photography class, he sported eyeliner – that all changed when one of the girls trying to put it on somewhat stabbed him in the eye. Facial wise he still contains what could be considered by some as baby fat in his cheeks, they being slightly round and form to the rest of his face. Freckles dust out across his cheeks, nose, and about his eyes, a small dimple forming on his left cheek when he smiles. In terms of clothing he is usually seen in his school uniform – white shirt, tie, dress, pants and sweater vest that he’d rather not wear. Outside of the school hours he’s usually dressed in anything comfortable, that being mostly of brown corduroys, black shirt and black shoes. Biography: He comes from a very well to do family, his father – William runs his own publishing company out of New York City, where he and Eli’s younger sister Karla currently live. As the oldest child, and only son, his father has been speaking nothing to him expect about what’ll happen as soon as he takes control of the company, something he truly isn’t looking forward anytime soon. His mother, Shirley lives in Denton with him, and runs her own business as well, though quite smaller and less productive than his father’s, she still makes enough money and then some to get by ever home – checks from his father every other week isn’t that bad either. They live next door to his mother’s second cousin, and her family, which is her cousins’, husband their son, Benjamin, who he literally grew up with. Growing up with his third cousin Ben always around, they act more like friends, or brothers, than distant cousins usually act toward one another. Being the same age also brings them closer with common interests and the like, their mothers commenting on this aspect in slight amusement in seeing that more where closer with one another than with either own siblings. Since they where young, Eli has always been a defender toward his cousin, even if Ben is older than him by half a month he’s always seen it his job of sorts to watch out of the smaller boy. Eli has been taking fencing since he was first introduced to it as a child, starting around the age of seven and has since progressed into one of the best fencers in the Northeastern region of the United States. He sometimes wishes though that his talent in fencing would pass onto his ability to play, or well do something, with the piano, which he has been playing for a little over a year now. He attends lessons, and is semi-taught by another student that has been there far longer than him that goes by the name of Sofie, who attends one of the public schools located closer within the center of the city. Another talent he posses, which in truth is more of a passion, is photography – he was introduced to it in the sixth grade and has stuck with it ever since. His photos ranging from your typical person-doing-something-silly pose, to something more… peaceful out in the open of nature, and such pictures have earned him quite a number of awards since. Elias planning to use this talent to bring him in some decent scholarships for colleges interested in his work and also further his skill as a photographer, his real dream job, not wanting to work in a factory all day like his father wants him too. School-wise he makes average grades, nothing special though nothing sour either – enough to get him on trough to the next grade and keep both his parents happy. He doesn’t play in any of the sports; few mind you, that they school offers. As the academy always seems to be more focused on the academics side of the school, rather than the athletic, he divides up his after-school hours between fencing, piano, helping his mother with her work, and community service that Benjamin drags him along into doing (“for the benefit of ourselves and others” he tends to say more often than not) be he likes it or not. Advantages: Though he’s never really done a normal school sporting event all his life, fencing has made him to be in a fit shape. Able to long a good while, and support himself, to at least a decent degree, in a fight if needed. Disadvantages: This is a child that has lived getting everything he needed and wanted, never truly having left the big cities of New York and New Jersey his whole life his never been in an experience such as this where he is away from everything he knows. Number: Male Student No. 56 --- Designated Weapon: Barbed Wire Conclusions: Well B56 will probably most certainly get out of this game...in death that is. Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Damien Carter-Madison Collected Weapons: '''Barbed wire (designated weapon) '''Allies: Damien Carter-Madison Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Eli. In order from first to finish. *Headhunter *Damien Broke In Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eli McConnell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students